Oh, Dolores!
by WhatAnAdventure
Summary: Dolores Umbridge's first year at Hogwarts! A short story.


Characters belong to J.K. Rowling! :)

Dolores woke up in the morning as eager as could be. She hurriedly put on her pleated skirt and grey uniformed sweater. The tie was still a mystery to her so she hangs the black and gold silk from her neck. Then she dashed off to breakfast.

"Dolores, tie that tie immediately. You do not want to be seen out of uniform on the first day! Those shoes are an atrocity. Clean up your appearance before you get to class!" reprimands Dolores's Head of House. She is handed her schedule and sits down, her anxiety mounting.

"Don't sit here! You'll squish my cat!" screeched a blonde haired girl. Dolores was so intimidated that she left the beautiful hall without breakfast. She looked at her schedule and then went back to the common room for her books. Then she started a letter to her parents.

"Dear Mom and Dad,

I am not sure that I fit in here very well. I haven't made any friends yet but the first class is starting soon. I miss you both very much. I haven't learned any magic yet but when I do I'll try to send you one of those moving pictures. I love you,

Dolores."

She put the letter in her pocket so she could try to find the Owlery sometime after class. She realized that she had forgotten to clean her shoes off. They were muddy from the arrival yesterday because there were big puddles on the grass by the dock. She walked out of the dormitory to try to find someone that would teach her how to tie the tie she had around her neck. The girl with the cat was sitting on the bench, petting her calico.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but could you help me tie this?" Dolores said as she held the tie.

"You don't know how?" she asked skeptically.

"No. I never learned."

"Didn't your old school have uniforms? Most schools in Britain have ties included in the uniform."

"I went to a public school. We didn't really focus on appearances."

"I can see that," the girl said as she eyed Dolores's frazzled hair and muddy shoes. "That isn't going to fly at Hogwarts. Let me help you." The girl did a spell and Dolores felt her hair fall in place. She felt it with her hands and realized that it was in delicate little curls.

"Tergio!" Dolores's shoes were clean now also.

"Thank you!" Dolores said.

"No problem. Now watch as I tie this so we don't have to do this every day." Finally Dolores looked neat and ready. "I'm Bridget by the way. Sixth year."

"I'm Dolores Umbridge. Your cat is adorable! What is its name?"

"Natalia. She's very plump right now but usually she is a thin sleek beauty. She might be pregnant." Bridget's voice was unexcited and almost toneless.

"I wish I had a cat!"

"Well if she's pregnant, then I might let you have one of her kittens."

"Thank you!" Dolores was ecstatic. She might have just made a friend.

"I have to get to class now. See you around."

"Bye!" Dolores's eagerness had come back. She rushed out of the portrait hole and ascended the magic staircase.

When Dolores returned through that same portrait hole at 6:00 that evening, she couldn't have felt worse. Out of a group of 14 first years, she was the only one who couldn't make her wand do anything. Not a single spark. A Slytherin had called her a squib and she spilled an entire plate of Jell-O at lunch. She went up to her dormitory and opened The Standard Book of Spells. The first chapter was about fixing small broken objects. She found the quill that had broken on the train ride to Hogwarts. She wouldn't stop until the quill was fixed. The tears streamed down her face as she tried time after time to prove she really was a witch.

The next morning Dolores dressed as slowly and carefully as she could. She was determined to look neat and give no reason to be reprimanded. She went down to breakfast with her books in her arms and looked around for Bridget. She noticed her sitting with 2 other girls. Dolores tried to make eye contact and eventually Bridget looked at her. Then turned back to her conversation.

"Well, I guess she doesn't want to be friends with a first year." Dolores thought sadly. She wanted someone to talk to. She sat down at the empty end of the table alone.

"Hello." said a boy. He had just sat down across from Dolores. He had his hair slicked back and had an amiable smile pasted on his face.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"How are you this fine morning? How do you like Hogwarts?" he spoke loudly even though he was right next to her.

"I'm fine. Hogwarts is fine."

"Best place there is! You'll get a great education here. Just be sure that you do all your homework!" he chuckled noisily and nudged her. He was very pompous, she had decided.

"Well I'm Cornelius Fudge. Just thought I'd introduce myself." he got up and marched away. She shook her head. Hogwarts sure did have some interesting people here. She wondered why he felt the need to introduce himself to her. Bridget walked up to her when Cornelius was out of earshot.

"I saw you talking to Cornelius. Got a little crush on the proud fool?" she teased Dolores.

"No! He came and talked to me. Is he always like that?"

"He has been since I met him. He thinks he's going to be Minister of Magic someday. Too bad his grades aren't as straight as his comb-over."

"Minister of Magic," thought Dolores. Impressive.

"You like those powerful types, don't you?" Bridget has seen the look on Dolores's face. "You better have something to offer if you want to be friends with Cornelius. He doesn't have friends, he has contacts. He's a bit of a tool."

"Oh." Dolores didn't really know what to say.

"You need to find some younger friends." Dolores noticed that Bridget didn't seem to have a filter of what she should and shouldn't say to someone or about someone. She nodded for lack of something to say in reply.

"See you around," Bridget said as she walked off, having seen someone more interesting to talk to.

After that talk with Cornelius, Dolores started to notice him everywhere. His cockiness was irksome but at least he thought well of himself and didn't need anyone to tell him these things. He seemed to have it all together. He was well groomed, charming, talkative, and clever. He was only a fourth year but already had his future planned out. He didn't really have friends, but the people around him couldn't ignore him because he was so loud. Dolores thought he was brave.

Slowly, Dolores became an articulately dressed first year. She kept everything in its exact place and there wasn't a spot to find on any of her clothes. Everywhere she went, she subconsciously tidied things up, making straight lines and shapes. One day at breakfast she was straightening the silverware by her plate and Cornelius came over and sat down.

"I couldn't help but notice how organized you are. You would make a good Secretary for the Minister of Magic someday," he said with a wink. Dolores blushed and giggled. She was completely flattered by him. She wasn't often complimented. Her magic was still shaky. He seemed to enjoy seeing his charm work on someone.

"Have you ever thought of working in a position of power? It feels great not to be told what to do." She shook her head.

"Well think about it. What's your name?"

"Dolores Umbridge." he shook her hand slowly while making eye contact.

"Pardon me, I need to have a word with my Professor before class. I'll be seeing you." He walked away and she stared after him. He was going places.

Eventually Bridget's cat did have babies. Dolores picked out a brown kitten with dark brown stripes. She named him King. If she couldn't have friends, then she would have power. She didn't need anyone.

Dolores's first year at Hogwarts really changed her perspective on the rest of her life. The magical community turned into a place that she would have to control and be above in order to belong. She started to make contacts rather than friends, and worked hard at making her magic perform in a powerful way. Cornelius and Dolores grew closer the years they were together at Hogwarts. Dolores was created into the perfect follower of Cornelius, sharing the same views as he.

Dolores's parents were astounded to learn that Dolores had turned into a tidy, serious young lady. They encouraged her to play but she would only pet King, read books, and write letters to Cornelius and Bridget. She never learned to forgive those that made fun of her, later persecuting them at the Ministry.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
